<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Never Happens by Sunhealer24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711904">Happy Never Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24'>Sunhealer24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuckolding, Death Threats, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Murder, My Sister Has A Cameo, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly four years, Y/n's excited to finally be getting married to her soulmate, Will Cipher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it seems like someone else has other plans, and he's very upset not to have received an invitation. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Bill Cipher/You, Tad Strange/Original Character(s), Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher &amp; Reader, Will Cipher/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Never Happens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Jay for giving me the prompt! Also, while I'm thinking about it, thank you to Jay for being my editor!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Babe?" I heard the door crack behind me and turned around, the train of my gown not so quick to follow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here!" I hissed at him. "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" I hurried over to the door where my fiancé was standing with his hand over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know, I'm not looking." He assured me. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I giggled quietly before schooling myself. "Come on Will, we don't want to jinx it. Shoo! Get out of here! My bridesmaids will be here any moment anyway!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. "Alright, alright. Kiss for luck?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, but just one." I caved, leaning against the doorframe and pecking him on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly turned passionate as his hands gripped the sides of my head, drawing me deeper into the kiss. When he drew back, we were both panting slightly and his cerulean eyes were fixed on my face. "God, I can't wait for all of this to be over so I can call you my wife." He murmured quietly, and I felt myself blushing slightly as I went in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment was broken by a soft clearing of a throat. Will looked embarrassed for a moment. "Ah, Sabrina. I was just. . . um. I just wanted to check in with my blushing bride to be." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My sister obviously gave him a look that told him to scoot, which he did, with an apologetic glance towards me. I turned around. "Sabrina!" I exclaimed, and her stern expression melted away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god Y/n, I can't believe you're actually getting married!" She squealed as she hugged me and tousled my hair fondly. "I thought you guys would never tie the knot!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina had gotten married to Tad about two years ago, and as my older sister, she had always teased me about not getting married myself. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a great surprise when Will proposed, as we had been together for almost four years, and I had started to think that he didn't believe in the whole 'walking down the aisle' and the 'for as long as we both shall live' thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a whirlwind of a week and a half, as if Will was trying to make up for making me wait so long by making the wedding happen as quickly as possible. It was still extravagant, in the typical fashion of his family, but I did appreciate that he didn't seem to be getting cold feet at the last moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you didn't tell me that he was going to propose though." I chastised her gently. "You know, with Tad helping him pick out the ring and everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, no way. I'm going to kill him after the ceremony for not telling me!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I giggled slightly. "He didn't tell you? Damn, he's better at keeping secrets than I remember."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tad used to be terrible at keeping secrets. He had come to me a week before proposing to Sabrina, sweating bullets, wanting to make sure everything was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Must be because he's hanging around you too much." She scoffed slightly, but good naturedly. "Come on, we need to get you ready for the ceremony." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sat down in front of the vanity. "Do you think things will change?" I asked quietly, picking up a tube of mascara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked while separating my hair into sections and combing through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, between Will and I? The only person I've ever met from his family is Tad, and he still kind of holds me at arms length on some things, like he doesn't want me to know something." I commented, applying the mascara through my lashes and touching up my eye shadow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed quietly for a moment before answering. "When Tad and I got married, he didn't tell me everything, at least not right away. I think that Will might be afraid he'll scare you away if he shares everything with you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We've been together for </span>
  <em>
    <span>four years! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What could possibly scare me away?" I asked, frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She caught my eyes in the mirror, hands full of my half plaited hair. "That's not my place to say, Y/n. But Will does love you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I fell silent, thinking. Both of us were solem for a minute. "You look beautiful, Y/n." Sabrina said quietly, letting my braid fall against my back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sniffled, suddenly sad. "No more than you did when you married Tad." I blinked back tears, standing up. "I love you, Sabrina." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled fondly at me as I hugged her. "Hey now. Don't get all sappy on me. You'll ruin your mascara. There'll be plenty of time for crying later. And it better only be me crying." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed slightly, choking on the sound. "You're right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I am. Now dry your eyes, everyone else will be here in a couple minutes." Her eyes softened. "I love you too, Y/n, and don't you ever forget it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wiped the tears away from my eyes before they had the chance to fall. Soon, everyone else filed into the room, and my melancholy was lost in a blur of congratulations, laughter, and hugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before I knew it, I heard the bells start to chime, and everyone but Sabrina and my two best friends filed out. "Is it time?" I asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if in answer to my question, I heard the music start to play. I took a deep breath, looking back at my sister, and my two best friends. They gave me reassuring nods before I started to walk forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music got louder as I approached the entrance to the hall. It was bright, and flower petals were scattered all down the aisle, courtesy of the flower girls. It was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked down the aisle, Sabrina holding my train and my best friends following. Will smiled at me, the happiest I'd ever seen him, as I stood beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The preacher cleared his throat as my bridesmaids settled into their places. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of William Cipher and Y/n L/n in holy matrimony. . ." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will and I stared into each other's eyes as the preacher said the appropriate lines. "I do." Will agreed to his vows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you, Y/n, take Will as your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer, on sickness and in health. . ." The preacher rattled off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do." I said, my chest feeling light. I could almost feel the love pouring out of my heart. I was ready for the first day of the rest of our lives. I felt Will slide my wedding band onto my finger, and with trembling hands, I did the same for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You may kiss the bride." Will lifted my veil, gently holding the sides of my face. He kissed me like there was nothing else in the world. Soft and passionate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I now pronounce you man and-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"How unfortunate. I wasn't invited to this event." </em>
  </b>
  <span>A cold, cruel voice sneered. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"I hope I'm not too late. Don't worry, I didn't forget your gifts." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will gripped my hands in his own as everyone tried to find the source of the voice. "Y/n." He whispered. "Listen very carefully, I want you to run. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to stay safe." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on?" I asked in the same hushed tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blinding light and the strong smell of vanilla overwhelmed me. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Your own flesh and blood." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will let go of my hands, shoving me away from him. "Run! Now!" And the world fractured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shielded my eyes, trying to search for what was going on. A man, glowing gold, stepped into the hall from a seemingly impossible light. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Your own twin." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bill." My husband of barely a minute snarled at the newcomer. "You're too late." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other laughed, a cruel sound. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"It's never too late, Will, or have you learned nothing?" </em>
  </b>
  <span>He raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and then. . . nothing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and like this new work! Leave me a comment, letting me know. </p>
<p>And, while you're here, would you kindly join my discord server? I answer questions there about my series, we have some plot discussion, and you can ask questions about me, my writing process, etc. </p>
<p>If you're interested, you can join <a href="https://discord.gg/FyJ33xn">here.</a> </p>
<p>Love you all! 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>